


雨夜

by ecrvn9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrvn9/pseuds/ecrvn9
Summary: 他们好似一往无前，冲破所有规则；他们好似一步三回首，在原地兜兜转转。与情欲相彰的夏季夜晚，雨水倾盆。有一个问题，有一个答案。





	雨夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sand_TU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_TU/gifts).

“张嘴。”

溶于夜色的雨幕下，男人的低语仿若幽幽烛火摇曳，透露着潮湿的温暖，闪烁着引诱同胁迫的光芒。

芬国昐的喉结下意识滑动。行为反射的小动作令双方都更兴奋，无人按捺情动时的喘息，将自然背景的白噪声断续扰乱。但黑暗里两条影子仍旧分离，授勋仪式似的一立一跪。

“……张嘴。”

站立着的男人重复道，语气已颇有不满恼怒。如果此时真有烛光，便能看见他额头上隐约突起的青筋，连同不知是雨滴还是汗液的水渍。他的轮廓和影子一同黯淡模糊，倒使那股傲慢和学究式的严厉柔和了许多，甚至可以夸张成温柔。只是双眼涌动着交织欲望的热情，比夏季骤雨更为猛烈，不仅瓢泼淋湿土地、呼吸和生活，还燃烧一切，至死方休，包括费雅纳罗他自己。

瞬时的、毁灭的、极致的欢喜之前，等待无尽。如同沙漠钻井，如同暴雨催打竹笋，如同瓜熟蒂落前孕育新生的漫长苦痛。费雅纳罗和芬国昐对此早已熟稔，催促和忍耐都是仪式的一部分。救世主必须来自强硬无理的上天，解脱必须殉道般泣涕涟涟。血液中流动的规则已被打破，可打破规则时的规则死死纠缠，束缚身心，框约言语和未来。他们只好等待一个非人为的契机，一声默契的令下，捡得天地允诺后肆意偷情。

譬如震耳欲聋的惊雷。

譬如照亮黑夜的闪电。异常而短暂的白昼中费雅纳罗左手扣在芬国昐后脑，右手却放开阴茎，用指尖反复摩挲芬国昐的下嘴唇。带茧的粗粝感不多时便被唾液濡湿，芬国昐索性松手，任凭费雅纳罗莽撞使力，连牙齿也不藏了。虽然负气，他的兴致也不能说不高昂。费雅纳罗的指尖令他炙热发颤，仿佛向草甸丢与火把，倏然燎原。嘴唇很快肿胀起来，心却成倍的揉展延伸，不成形状。心跳听不见了，周遭俱寂，肋骨、手臂、毫无疑问的眼眸统统接迎打开。芬国昐望向费雅纳罗，仰视着，跪坐着，被动承受着，眼中雾气氤氲，却好似滴泪圣母疼痛着怜悯，俯垂众生地施予赐福。只不过体液先由口中外溢，牵牵扯扯落下，而受福的信众也唯有一人。

费雅纳罗将芬国昐拽起，推向床褥，如同推下神坛，宣告尘世欺凌的开始。两具颀长的身躯倒压在狭小的床铺上，衣服还未褪去，却如同无所隔离般接吻。

接吻，远不同于亲吻。他俩相触相离，牙关紧闭，难见持久与长驱直入的深情。总是短暂，总是撕咬，总是疯狂用力。对方的身体可能胜过利刃，费雅纳罗是摧毁的火舌，芬国昐是冻裂的冰锥。在亲密的伪装下意欲揭盔掀甲，一击必中。谁知互相伤害时一方火熄焰灭，一方冰消雪融，只剩水汽缠绕缥缈，现实便看不真切了，梦中浪潮倒一波接一波，不断抛高。

这回芬国昐是浪潮。芬国昐在燥热喘息中仍有条不紊地解开了费雅纳罗的领带和衬衫扣子，他掌心贴在费雅纳罗胸口，没有推搡用力，也没有欲拒还迎的使巧，只是等待对方的心跳传递波及，等待火焰能灼烧自己。烧去墙垒，烧去冷漠理性；期待留下什么，能留下什么，此刻他不愿想。

“先解重要的，” 费雅纳罗捏住芬国昐的手往下，在他耳侧嗤笑低语，“……总也学不会。”

黑暗中看不清芬国昐或挑眉或笑，不过感到他的手握住阴茎，摩擦套弄。熟悉的前戏让费雅纳罗习惯性地濒至高潮，只差几个动作时，芬国昐却停了。

费雅纳罗笃信此时的芬国昐在笑。随后芬国昐笑着咬上他的喉结，报复地很文雅，力道轻得挑逗意味十足，还未能留下齿痕，就由侧颈向上吻去。

仍旧是接吻。用力啄下，须弥离去。费雅纳罗想着天明后可能瞧见吻痕，不经意笑了。他一定拿这些取笑芬国昐——整齐穿戴好的芬国昐复又登上神坛，哪怕额头也不会滴汗，动静都堪比石雕佛像。而费雅纳罗自己——他自己还未生出什么念头，嘴角的笑便僵愣了。

因为芬国昐吻上费雅纳罗耳侧，咬着耳骨道：“哥哥。”

他的呼吸轻微悠长得仿佛叹气，费雅纳罗听来却只有缠绵缱绻，艳情得令人难耐。

既然难耐，不如不忍。费雅纳罗顺意粗暴地扯下芬国昐的领带，一边用牙撕扯他的衬衫，一边将他双手高举，就着领带绑成死结。芬国昐的衣衫敞开，手腕被费雅纳罗扣住，固定在头顶，好像拆到一半的礼物。而费雅纳罗此时却突然有了耐心，俯首咬扯他的乳头，任由自己早已勃起的阴茎往他下身碰撞摩擦。

西服裤湿得很慢，换芬国昐十足难耐了。刚压抑下喘息，费雅纳罗伸手拉开裤链的动作又逼迫得他哼声。

费雅纳罗的报复从不会文雅，隔着内裤揉蹭芬国昐的阴茎，还带半分狠意掐了几下。咬人的唇齿离开芬国昐胸口，攀附在肩颈处，不时侧头含住他的耳垂。芬国昐早已泄露情动的喘息愈加急促，整个身子也开始发烫。费雅纳罗感受到他诉求的视线，黑暗中回望，也不知是不是错觉，总觉得能看见芬国昐眼含水光，仿佛夏夜的雨倾漏进来，从头到脚下个透彻。

他难耐，他也难耐。

既然难耐，不如不忍。费雅纳罗一把扯下芬国昐的裤子，领带难解，衣衫轻易撕毁不了，芬国昐便头一回没有赤条条地躺在砧板上。

可费雅纳罗哪会饶过他。手指借着润滑液不住模拟着抽插，又在熟悉的地方抠弄，等到芬国昐终于出声求饶，费雅纳罗才咬着耳朵道：“求我……你知道要怎样做。”

用最屈从的姿态，说最轻贱的语句。

“求你，求你插进来，”芬国昐声音放缓，克制地维持平静，身体却在颤抖，“我想要……哥哥……”

“学会了，”费雅纳罗满足地亲咬他的嘴唇，抽出手指，将阴茎抵在湿润的入口，缓缓深入，“……真乖。”

肿胀的不适感裹挟着火热的欢愉，仿佛一把丢失许久的钥匙，轻易地将芬国昐开启，让隐匿于阴影的缄默铺展开来，接受阳光与视线。无论是否收敛力道，真正进入时按捺不适的永远是他，欢愉不已的永远是俯视着的、给予强迫的、令他不由得配合律动的男人——哪怕现下这个男人正难得地展现“温柔”。

与费雅纳罗全然不符的温柔，温柔地诱使着，温柔地等待着，好似体贴入微的完美情人，好似一往情深。温柔得使芬国昐颤抖，软化，甚至崩溃哭泣。

芬国昐一向在情动时颤抖，不同于生理快感所带来的触电式痉挛，更多源自心理上的异常体验。扰动血缘禁忌的背德感、追求肉欲而自发抛弃理智的无力感，以及野蛮的、赤身裸体的羞恼，纷纷化为如泥沼般缠绕拉扯的手臂，争先恐后地扯下他白日示人的楚楚衣冠。这情欲的泥沼通常依附于费雅纳罗，他的手臂，他的唇齿，他的表情微动下的气息，使泥沼温暖大于腐坏，使芬国昐重重陷落。

此刻却是例外。费雅纳罗太过温吞，化为生锈钝化的刀，不肯给个痛快。他只在入口处浅浅抽插，直来直去的动作连肠壁的褶皱都难以撑开。不时顶向那凸起的部分，用力轻得仿佛抚摸，一下一下引动更深的空虚，一下一下碾展酸涩。逼得芬国昐只想挣脱这份漫长的酸涩。

费雅纳罗折磨的方式众多，每一种都令他警钟大作，令他分崩离析。他不明白释放生理欲望时何必如此，双方都因此咬牙，性爱变成一场忍耐的比拼。费雅纳罗无非要他丢盔弃甲，向快感屈服，也向给予快感的费雅纳罗屈服，可他早已赤裸得难堪，难堪得泯灭自我，且无数次、无数次重蹈覆辙，心甘情愿。

此刻费雅纳罗的双臂支在芬国昐耳侧，身体外溢的热气呢喃般熏蒸着，偶然有汗液顺着胸口滑向腹部，消弭在湿润的交合处。幻觉中芬国昐以为周遭俱寂，只能听见费雅纳罗血液鼓动，心跳如钟。他不断软化，好似坛罐中的腌渍品，感知迷蒙，理性变质。

他开始随肉体撞击的水声无意识呻吟，双眼半阖，泄露泪光。绑住的手腕无力地下移，最终挂在费雅纳罗脖颈上。费雅纳罗空出左手，拍了拍他的大腿，他便受了蛊惑似的用双腿攀附而上。而被依附者十足坏心，倏地抬高臀部，阴茎完全抽出，沾染着体液的阴茎头立在入口处不再进入。芬国昐不由得低声惊呼，将腿缠得更紧，背部离开床褥，身子悬空。

此刻费雅纳罗如愿以偿，感受着肠道濡湿且温暖的主动吸纳，故意对着芬国昐耳朵情动喟叹，还伸出舌头舔弄他的耳郭，胡乱地咬扯耳垂。类似树袋熊的姿势没有维持多久，费雅纳罗单手搂着芬国昐坐起，将他用力按向自己。胸膛相贴，汗液混合粘连，热度更盛。本应凭借重力深入的阴茎仍露了大半截在外，元凶的右手正托住芬国昐的臀瓣，阻止他索求吞吐，继续温柔地浅插慢磨。

等到芬国昐一口咬上费雅纳罗肩膀，堵住自己的呜咽时，他才装腔作势地恍然大悟道：“原来我这样动你不满足。”

戏弄的话语中笑意有多深，芬国昐齿间用力便有多深。血腥味漫后他才稍微松口，粗鲁地舔舐了几下，又换了个地方重新咬住。

“看起来是真饿了，”费雅纳罗仿佛感受不到疼痛，嘴角勾得更高，“想自己动，告诉我，现在欲求不满、难耐到落泪的是谁？”

芬国昐。

是已一分为二、倒塌散落的芬国昐。费雅纳罗要剥去他最后的理智和矜持，芬国昐只觉自己如同洋葱，外在的衣衫被脱下，白日示人的形象被撕毁，连屈服示弱后的坚持也被生生折断。他的领地不断缩减，到哪里才是真正的赤裸，哪里才是被掩埋的自我，他不知道。费雅纳罗早有答案吗？他不知道。

“告诉我……你，是谁。”

情欲中的嗓音低沉蛊惑，费雅纳罗引诱地抽开了托举的手，任由芬国昐下坠。阴茎重重顶入，肠壁被粗暴地扩充开来，在疼痛传达之前，深入深出地来回，熟稔地往敏感点撞击。原本反感的哼声顿时上扬婉转，眉头还未舒展，却已毫无防备地缠绵呻吟。

“说出来，”费雅纳罗索性抱着芬国昐下了床，在黑暗中缓慢走动，下半身抛弃了温柔不断耸动，“听话。”

不再让他因不得的渴望就范，猛烈地抽插，让他沉溺在快感之中，让他无所求、无所思地简单定格。芬国昐等了太久，费雅纳罗给的太多，如同禁欲后的释放，两人一时醉心于追求单纯的生理快感。喘息、接吻，撞击、收紧，搂抱、贴合，下体泥泞不堪，肉体像两粒雨水，在空中相遇交融，合二为一的欲望不停攀升直至落地粉碎，溅起四散的水花。

费雅纳罗与芬国昐同时低哼，身体不受控地颤抖。衰退的快感变得粘腻，射精后阴茎软下来，抽出时肠道里的精液便随之外泄，芬国昐的双腿和身下的毛绒地毯沾染、弄脏。费雅纳罗将些许失力的芬国昐抱起，一同粗鲁地倒在床上。他的腹部还留有芬国昐射精后的燥热感，恶意地贴身过去，让精液蹭上芬国昐的手臂。

渗透雨夜的光由窗探身，倾倒在床褥上，只见高潮后两具身躯仍旧离得不远，残留的体液反射闪烁，朦朦胧胧的有些温情。费雅纳罗半张脸掩在芬国昐垂散的发间，搔痒感本令人烦躁，可他并未动作。

两人沉默着，屋外雨声响个不停。

直至最后芬国昐也没有回答他的问题，只是轻声叹了一句：“费雅纳罗。”

他没有应。

FIN


End file.
